kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World In The Chipmunk Adventure
Kids World In The Chipmunks Adventure is the 3rd Kids World/Alvin and The Chipmunks crossover film planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Baby Kermit The Frog, Tommy Pickles, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Aldo, Churro, Becky O'Shea, Pepper, and the rest of the characters reunite with Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittnay, Jeanette, and Eleanor as they race around the world thanks to Claus and Claudia, whom Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Lord Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, Ichy and Dil, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), and The Machine, Makunga work for. Video Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, the Regular Show Gang, Pajama Sam, Ash and his Friends, Littlefoot and his Friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Iago, Ace Bunny and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Yogi's Gang, The vultures, Jimmy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, the Tiny Toons Gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Ttark, Earthworm Jim, Clifford the big red dog and their characters, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Spyro the dragon and his friends, Charlie Brown and their Friends, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts, Cap'n Crunch, Mike, Sulley, Gumby and his friends, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Greg, Marcia, Jan, Peter, Churro, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea,Debbis O'Shea, Ruby Zolteck, Caroline, Buzz, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Ryan, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, The Oslen Twins, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Makunga, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Abis Mal, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Injun Joe, Flintheart Glomgold, The Beagle Boys, Drake, Warren T. Rat, and Cat R. Waulthe Queen of Hearts, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Emperor Zurg, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Rothbart, Shere Khan, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Clayton, Pete, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, Heather, Ichy and Dil,, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and the bad guys will guest star in this film. Gallery 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver_Meets_The_Chipmunk_Adventure.jpg Annoying_Orange_and_the_Chipmunk_Adventure_Poster.jpg D&tCA_poster_new_version.jpg Mupppet_Babies_&_Rugrats_In_The_Chipmunks_Adventure.jpg Sailor_moon_and.png 20130819030429!Slider-characters.jpg a_picture_from_the_chipmunk_adventure__by_jeanettefan101-d7sf685.jpg Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Crossover hell I mean seriously that's a lot of characters but whatever floats your boat i guess